lego_marvelsuperheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Doom
Doctor Doom is a playable character in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes and the main antagonist of the game's main storyline. Role in the Story Doctor Doom is the leader of the villains and assembles a gigantic team of other villains. He joins forces with Loki to find the Cosmic Bricks to use to power his Doom Ray of Doom which he will take over the world with. At the beginning of the game, Doctor Doom shoots down the Silver Surfer in his doom jet and begins to collect the Cosmic Bricks dropped by the Surfer, as well as the Surfer himself. For most of the game, Doom works from behind the scenes, having Loki, Magneto, and his other minions do the work for him. He is eventually found in his fortress, pretending that a random piece of junk was his Doom Ray. With Loki's help, he escaped. He is found escaping in a submarine and is temporarily captured but again evades the superheroes, thanks to Magneto. He flew in his doom jet to the space station from which he would complete his Doom Ray of Doom. He fought the team of heroes in a final duel in his space station and was punched all the way back to Earth by Thing. Loki revealed that he had manipulated Doctor "Dumb" and he summoned the Devourer of Worlds. Doom and his fellow villains decided to join the superheroes and fight against Loki and Galactus. Afterward, the supervillains retreated and left the helicarrier (although Doom was hesitant). History Victor von Doom was born to Cynthia von Doom, a witch who was killed in a dealing with the demon Mephisto gone wrong, and Werner von Doom, a gypsy healer who died from exposure. Raised by wandering gypsies, Doom dedicated his life to mastering all the sciences and the art of sorcery, but with intelligence came for him great arrogance. When the reputation of his genius reached the United States, Doom was offered a scholarship at Empire State University. Taking an instant disliking to Reed Richards because he found a rival to his intellect within him, Doom scoffed at Richards when he pointed out a flaw in a machine he created to allow the user to project his mind into other dimensions. Doom's vanity got the better of him in the end, as the machine's imperfection caused it to explode, horribly scarring Doom and causing him to be expelled from the university. For a time Doom wandered the world. By the time Doom reached Tibet, he dominated an order of monks and forced them to mystically forge for him a full-body suit of titanium armor. After returning to his homeland of Latveria, Doom usurped the throne from the monarch and made himself dictator and absolute ruler. Now, all Doctor Doom desires is the total conquest of the world, for he believed that he would be better than anyone to rule it. Fortunately, Doom has been consistently thwarted by superheroes like the Fantastic Four and the Avengers, much to his chagrin. As the Latverian ambassador in the United Nations, Doctor Doom has diplomatic immunity in America, preventing him from being arrested by the country's authorities. Appearance Doctor Doom wears a gray metal mask, a green hood, a gray metallic armor with a green tunic over it, a brown belt, gray boots, and gray gauntlets. Abilities *'Electrokinesis': Doctor Doom, either through technology or magic, can project lightning bolts from his armor. *'Computer Hacking': Doctor Doom has enough knowledge of computers to hack into even very advanced ones. Trivia *Doctor Doom was revealed at Comic-Con 2013 *Fred Tatasciore previously voiced Doctor Doom in Avengers: Battle for Earth. *Doctor Doom's first special attack is to grab the enemy, lift him over his head, electrocute him to death, and throw his body to the ground. *Doctor Doom's second special attack is to grab the enemy with one hand and tactilely electrocute him to death with the other. Gallery Doom.jpg Doom.png Victor.jpg Doomray.jpg|Doom with his Doom Ray of Doom Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Minifigures Category:Lightning Users Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Captain America Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Computer Hacking